Be Mine
by Ariana Josa
Summary: Ini hanya kisah cinta sederhana di masa SMA. Tentang Luhan dan Sehun. HUNHAN [GS! FOR LUHAN]


**TITLE : BE MINE**

**CASTS : LUHAN, SEHUN [GS! For Luhan]**

**AUTHOR : ARIANA JOSA**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**RATED : GENERAL**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : THIS STORY IS MINE!**

**D ON'T YOU DARE TO COPY-PASTE OR PLAGIAT THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luhan turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya dengan langkah lesu. Tentu saja! Ini adalah musim dingin, suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang dan membuatnya tidak berhenti bersin sedari tadi adalah alasan mengapa Luhan cemberut sepagian ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sepagian ini saja Luhan cemberut, tapi hampir setiap hari sepanjang musim dingin berlangsung. Alasannya adalah karena Luhan sangat tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan musim dingin dengan baik. Demam dan bersin sepanjang waktu sudah menjadi sakit yang langganan Luhan derita selama musim dingin berlangsung. Tidak peduli seberapa tebal pakaian dan baju hangat yang dipakainya, Luhan selalu kalah dengan musim dingin.

Luhan mendesah pelan seraya mengeratkan simpul syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Hidungnya sudah memerah dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan hal itu selain bergegas sampai di sekolah dan segera berlindung di balik dinding hangat ruang kelasnya yang nyaman.

Halaman sekolah sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya saat Luhan sampai disana. Luhan melihat jam tangannya, pukul tujuh pagi. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

Ini hari ketiga Luhan di sekolah barunya, jadi Luhan masih merasa asing dengan lingkungan sekolah dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang sering kali memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik dengan begitu kentaranya di depan Luhan. Ugh, tidakkah mereka merasa segan berbisik di depan orang yang sedang menjadi objek gosipnya sendiri? Kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya di be;akang luhan saja, biar Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak merasa terganggu.

Di depan sana, Luhan melihat ada beberapa anak laki-laki dari kelasnya dan juga kelas lain sepertinya, yang asyik bergerombol di dekat koridor menuju lantai dua. Luhan mengenal beberapa anak laki-laki itu. Salah satunya ada Jongin, kekasih teman baik Luhan sejak dia masih kecil, Kyungsoo. Dan juga Yifan, teman tapi musuhnya, yang mana Mama Luhan dan Yifan saling bersahabat sejak masa SMA dulu, begitu sih katanya.

Jongin tersenyum pada Luhan begitu melihatnya. Luhan balas tersenyum, mengabaikan Yifan yang menyeringai jahil padanya. Luhan sudah akan melewati gerombolan itu saat pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata tajam itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, langkah Luhan berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja. Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aliran darahnya seolah disedot habis dari wajahnya yang mendadak pucat.

"Hei, kamu!"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berjalan, berbiat melewati gerombolan anak laki-laki itu tanpa perlu melihat mereka lagi. Meskipun disana ada dua laki-laki yang dikenalnya, yang bisa dimintai tolongnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan Yifan dan Jongin, karena pada akhirnya Luhan tidak akan bisa berlindung di belakang mereka dari anak laki-laki pucat yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kamu!"

Luhan nyaris menangis melihat sepasang sepatu yang berada tepat di depan sepatunya. Secara tidak langsung menghalanginya untuk melangkah pergi. Luhan tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghadangnya kali ini, karena Luhan pasti sudah dapat menebak jawabannya dengan mudah.

Tidak ada orang lain yang mengerjai Luhan sepanjang waktu sejak kehadirannya di sekolah barunya ini selain anak laki-laki berkulit pucat seperti hantu yang sangat menyebalkan, sama menyebalkannya dengan salju yang dibenci Luhan seumur hidupnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, si Manusia Sepucat Salju.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas. Mata rusanya langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata Oh Sehun yang teduh dan tajam di saat yang sama. Tidak bisakah Oh Sehun membiarkan hidupnya di sekolah ini terasa damai dan menyenangkan tanpa harus menghadapi kejahilannya yang sangat tidak penting itu?

"Kamu…"

Luhan menghela napas dalam, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau bahkan menangis di depan Oh Sehun, yang mungkin saja sedang merencanakan kejahilan model apa baru yang akan diberikannya pada Luhan sebagai ucapan selamat paginya ini.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?"

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang sudah dilakukan Luhan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai dia harus bertemu dengan manusia menyebalkan sekelas Oh Sehun ini? Eh, tunggu… Apa kata Sehun tadi?

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. Kedua mata rusanya mengerjap imut.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

Sehun menatap Luhan jengkel. Wajahnya yang biasanya putih pucat kini berhias semburat kemerahan. Entah memerah karena marah atau memerah karena kesal. Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Luhan hanya memastikan apa yang dia dengar saja. Tidak mau yang lain.

Di belakang sana, terdengar siulan-siulan jahil anak laki-laki, teman-teman Sehun. Termasuk diantaranya Yifan dan Jongin.

"Kamu, mau gak jadi pacarku?"

Luhan kontan menganga. Ya Tuhan, apakah Oh Sehun ini benar-benar kehabisan bahan untuk mengerjainya? Well, kalau Oh Sehun mengatakan ini untuk mengerjainya, dan berakhir membuatnya malu karena sudah termakan omong kosong Sehun, Luhan tidak akan terjebak.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Luhan dengan suara melengking, nyaris menjerit. "Tentu saja tidak Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun dengan wajah cemberut. Langkah kakinya menghentak-hentak tidak karuan karena kesal. Ugh, seandainya saja Sehun tidak mengerjainya, Luhan pasti akan mengatakan 'ya' untuk pertanyaan tadi tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. Karena sebenarnya Luhan sudah tertarik dengan Sehun sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya, di hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mengingat Sehun sangat suka menjahilinya sepanjang waktu.

Luhan berbelok di ujung koridor menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Tanpa tahu Sehun yang membuang sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya selagi dia berbicara dengan Luhan. Tanpa tahu Sehun yang menatapnya kecewa dan marah.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun, menepuk bahunya sekali. Bahasa non-verbal yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada teman sehidup sematinya itu bahwa dia ada disana untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas pelan, dia tersenyum kecil pada Jongin dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin dan teman-temannya yang lain disana tanpa bicara apapun.

.

.

.

**-end-**


End file.
